happy_sandwich_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
About Story, and Ingredients mission. Seasoning mission is here Contest mission is here Story quest Quest of the kind will marked as important mission, finish them to improve your shop. Important Mission 1 Request from Real Estate Agent. Bring good sandwich (Delivery mini game) to Rick. 1. Sandwich use Ham 2. Sandwich use Ham and 138 point+ 3. Sandwich use Ham and Lettuce 4.Sandwich use Ham and Lettuce and 156 point+ 5.Sandwich use Ham and Lettuce, and seasoning with Black Pepper Important Mission 2 Make the Carpenters Stuffed. 1. Develop a new product which Calories > 330 kcal 2. Bring 50 carpenters to your shop 3. Develop a new product which Calories > 400 kcal 4. 5. Sell 100 sandwich which Calories > 420 kcal and Cost <40 After finish Chapter 2, a new feature "Invest town" will unlock. Kitchen Expansion Keep invest town, let it upgrade to lv'5', Then you will get a Mission from Rick. Sell 300 sandwich which have 5 layers+ (so you need level up to 30 at least) After finish this mission, You can enhance sandwich to lv 10, It's very important. Important Mission 3 Contest Sponsored by a 5-star Hotel 1. Contest with a sandwich cost 120+, 650+ points 2. Premium Healthy Sandwich: Contest with a sandwich cost 130+, calores <320 kcal, 670+ points 3. Premium Seafood Sandwich: Contest with a sandwich cost 180+, 2 kinds+ seafood, no meat, 919+ points 4. Premium Vegetable Sandwich: Contest with a sandwich cost 120+, vegetable only, 919+ points 5. Ultrarich Sandwich: Contest with a sandwich cost 180+, 7 layers, 1002+ points Chapter 4 don't have important mission, it's time to find Mug! Finding the Mug! You will get this quest at beginning, but you can collect all clue only if you finish important Mission 3. Your customer (after buy a sandwich) may thinking about Mug, click them and listen them, most of that are unimportant chat, If lucky, you will get a clue about Mug. After you hear 6 clue about Mug's favorite sandwich, Develop it and sell, you will see Mug stand beside your shop. Click it to find it! After finish this mission, Mug will stay in your shop and attract customer. If you feed it, it will take some gift (coin/ticket/seasoning) back. Finding the Girl! You will get this Mission after finish "Finding the Mug", Same as previous, you need wait customer to collect clue. After collect all clues, you will get a mission about decoration contest. Buy some decoration to win it, and the girl will find your shop. She will bring a gift to you. There are more decoration contest, you can solve them to get new decoration item. Donation Request After finish Finding the Girl!, you will receive the new quest. You need pay 10,000,000 coin to this request in total, When arriving 2,000,000, you will get another quest "Ultimate sandwich": Win contest with your best sandwich, at least 1900 points. After donate all coin, you can see ending movie, and get a "Thank you", (watch it in your Items) Ingredients quest After finish quest of the kind, you can use more specified ingredients. You need to delivery (mini game) 5 sandwich which have enough points to ingredient provider. Every place have two quest: # Let you buy the ingredient, sandwich only need enough points # Increase earnings of the ingredient, sandwich need use this ingredient and enough points Below is Minimum requirements of each ingredient provider. Score is guess after pickles so they maybe wrong. If you pass by lower score or lose by higher score, please help to comment or update it. Category:Quest